Raspberries
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I'd love to see you give Weiss raspberries." [Happy Valentine's Day!]


**I wrote this one 3 or 4 months ago and have been saving it~**

**A/N: Just in case some people don't know, other than being fruits, "raspberries" also refer to a person pressing their mouth against another's stomach and blowing air and making goofy noises to tickle them.**

**Happy Valentine's day all!**

**This is dedicated to Sha and Yuuko!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Raspberries

It was a well-known fact that Yang Xiao Long was a prankster of sorts, a punmaker and a teller of appropriately-timed – though not always entirely appreciated – jokes.

It was known you should avoid her if you were not in the mood for groaning and eye-rolling, though not everyone was fortunate enough not to be on the same team as her; those who were had little means of escape.

Yang loved to have fun and tease her teammates whenever she could, but this morning she felt like being an observer instead.

Which was why she made her request.

She was sitting on her bed, still running fingers through her messy bedhead of hair, jaws gaping in a yawn. Beneath her, Blake was gathering her books for class. But her partner was not who Yang needed to talk to right now.

Weiss was presently in the shower, and Yang directed her gaze to her younger sister who was gathering her uniform in preparation to change. That was when Yang made her comment.

"Hey, Ruby," she hummed lazily. "Y'know what I'd loooove to see?"

The brunette finished buttoning her blazer and looked curiously up at her sister.

"What's that?"

By this point, Blake's ears had perked up with interest as she listened to her partner's request.

"I'd _love_ to see you give Weiss raspberries."

Blake's ears instantly flattened.

"Yang!" she hissed. "That's dangerous!"

"Raspberries?" Ruby blinked. "You really think she'd like that?"

"Well..." Yang drawled and cleared her throat. "I'm not sure if she'd _like_ it. Guess we gotta find out, right? And what better person for the job other than our cute little leader, huh?"

"Hmm..." Ruby took the suggestion into consideration seriously, bringing a hand to her chin.

Blake glared up at her girlfriend, uttering short phrases of disapproval. But Yang just waved her off, mumbling it would be fine.

Ever since she and Ruby were younger, Yang would take the liberty of crawling into her little sister's bed to give her raspberries, burying her face in her stomach and blowing mouthfuls of air, all the while making loud, blubbering noises. The ticklish sensation always elicited the most joyous laughs and giggles from Ruby that Yang had ever had the pleasure of hearing, and now she had a mighty need to see the renown Schnee heiress losing herself and laughing like an idiot.

Yang would have done it herself, but A. she wanted to watch, B. Ruby was the most likely person on the team to do such a thing to Weiss, and C. Ruby was the _least_ likely person to be brutally maimed by Weiss once it was all over, considering they were dating.

Evidently, Blake was still concerned for her leader's safety though, as she kept shaking her head at Ruby to try and dissuade her from going along with it all.

But in the end, the carefree girl gave a wide, beaming smile and a nod.

"Alright! I'll do it! Just not right now cause we have classes and stuff. Tonight for sure!"

"Thaaat's my baby sister!" Yang jumped down from her bed and went to ruffle Ruby's hair, to which her sister swatted her away. "And," the blonde said as she turned back to Blake. "No warnin' the princess about what's to come, alright?"

"Fine," Blake sighed. "I just don't want to hear about it if someone gets frozen over."

By that point, the shower water had stopped running, and the three of them took their silent cue to cease discussion of the matter, lest the heiress overhear.

For now, they simple continued going about their usual morning routine, though Yang had to admit she was very excited for the end of the day.

* * *

Once classes had ended, the four girls had eaten some supper before they started heading back to their dorm room. That had been when Ruby held up a finger.

"You guys go on. I'll just be a few minutes!"

And with that, she zipped off down the hallways, leaving only a few red petals behind.

Weiss called out after her, but she was already long-gone.

"What's gotten into her?" she muttered.

"Oh, you know her!" Yang chuckled. "She's probably just runnin' off some excess sugar. Let's head on back, yeah?" She led the way to their dorm room and Weiss fell into step behind her, Blake bringing up the rear.

The Faunus girl was still anxious about all of this, and while she knew she would probably enjoy the initial scene of Weiss' laughter, she also did not want the girl to react badly to the situation and start screaming.

When they reached their room, Yang let Weiss get the door as she herself went back to her fretting girlfriend.

"Don't sweat it, Blake. This is gonna be fun~"

"If you say so..."

The three of them took turns changing out of their uniforms and into their sleepwear. Yang climbed up onto her bed and started brushing her hair, Blake settled below and opened a book, and Weiss sat in her own bed as she filed her nails, a tissue in her lap to catch the sheared bits.

It was not long before the door opened and they all looked up to see Ruby.

"Okay, I'm here!" she announced.

"Congratulations," Weiss mumbled.

Ruby quickly dashed to her drawers, rummaged a bit before pulling out her pajamas, and then ran into the bathroom to change. Yang kept an eye on her sister as she finally emerged, holding her hands behind her back as a sheepish smile curled her lips.

The blonde soon put her brush down to give full attention to the scene below her, and even Blake could not resist flicking her gaze up.

Weiss had just finished tending to her nails, letting out an accomplished sigh as she observed them. She put her file away into her bedside drawer and then deposited the tissue into the small waste bin below.

Ruby, with her hands still behind her back, by this point had crawled lightly onto her girlfriend's bed.

"Hey, Weeiissss?" she hummed.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I juuust wanted to give you something is all~"

Yang felt like she was watching a comedy show, waiting for the punchline, unable to keep her lips from smiling in anticipation.

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked her leader.

Ruby smirked, and the girls on the other side of the room held their breaths.

With a wide, toothy grin, Ruby pulled her arms out from behind her.

"Raspberries!"

But the playful tackle never came. Her arms never flew around Weiss to pin her down and tickle her like Yang had expected.

Instead, her little sister was holding out a container-

-of raspberries.

_Real ones. _

Yang almost fell off of her bed.

"Raspberries?" Weiss repeated, looking down at the handfuls of little red fruit. "What for?"

"Well, Yang said-"

"Ha-!"

All three of them – even the dejected Yang – quickly looked up to find Blake laughing almost hysterically with a palm pressed to her mouth to stifle it.

Puzzled, Weiss quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And what's got _you_ of all people laughing?" she demanded. "Did I miss something?"

Blake's only reply was a shake of her head and a wave of her hand as she continued to chuckle.

Ruby didn't know what had gotten into the Faunus girl either to make her so giddy, but she sought out her sister and gave Yang a thumbs-up. She _had_ completed her mission of giving Weiss raspberries, after all.

And though it was not exactly – or at all – what Yang had had in mind, she rightened her slumped shoulders just a bit, gave the girl a weak smile, and returned the hand gesture loosely.

With her other two teammates acting so strangely, Weiss opted to turn her attention back to her partner who was bouncing excitedly beside her.

"Try one, Weiss! Oh, don't worry, I washed them real good!"

"Well..." The heiress thought for a second. "I _am_ actually still a bit peckish after dinner, so this works out nicely. Thank you, Ruby."

She reached into the container and pulled one out before popping it into her mouth.

"Sooo~" Ruby chirped. "Do you like them?"

Weiss finished chewing and wiped her mouth on another tissue before replying.

"Yes. They're very good, Ruby. Did you pick them yourself?"

"Yeah! There are a few bushes on campus so I went out after dinner!" she beamed. "I'm really glad you liked them. Blake said it could be dangerous, so I was worried you might be allergic or something."

"Oh, not at all," Weiss reassured her as she picked out another berry. Ruby took the liberty of stuffing three in her mouth at a time.

"Mmmm~ sho sweet and jushy!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Weiss chided, wiping a fresh tissue over her girlfriend's mouth.

By this point, Blake had finally stopped laughing and glanced up into Yang's bed to find her partner still looking like a hollow husk of a shell. Blake smiled faintly up at her.

"Sorry it wasn't what you were expecting. But isn't this just as nice in a different way?"

Yang followed her gaze to Weiss' bed where said heiress was cleaning her sister's mouth of berry stains just before Ruby offered to feed one to her by hand.

Yang smiled too and sighed.

"Yeah. Who am I kiddin'? This is freakin' adorable. Buuut I wouldn't wanna intrude on their little picnic date, so..." She slid off her bed and raised her voice a bit so the others could hear her. "I think I'm gonna go on a quick walk. Maybe a snack run. All this food's making me hungry."

"I'll come, too." Blake closed her book and stood, stepping into her slippers and tossing Yang hers as well.

"Oh-kay!" Ruby mumbled around her mouthful of berries. "We'w be hewre!"

"_What_ did I just say about talking with your mouth full?"

"Sowwy!"

Blake and Yang slipped out of the room, the Faunus girl patting the brawler's shoulder and murmuring, "Maybe next time."

The door closed behind them, and Ruby and Weiss continued to munch away on their berries until the container was empty.

"Aaaah that was yummy!" Ruby leaned back onto her palms and sighed blissfully. Weiss put the container aside and threw away their tissues.

"Those were quite good," Weiss agreed. "We'll have to take advantage of those bushes on campus more often."

The heiress laid down onto her back and closed her eyes, dozing for a few moments to digest. Ruby closed her eyes as well, feeling pleasantly full but not enough to have that icky bloated feeling.

A few minutes later, she remembered something, and reopened her eyes to address her girlfriend again.

"Oh, hey," she said, tapping Weiss' shoulder lightly. "This reminds me of something Yang used to do when I was little."

The heiress' eyelids lifted to reveal curious blue pools.

"And what would that be?"

"A _different_ kind of raspberries," Ruby recounted, sliding down on the bed a little until she had Weiss directly beneath her. "They go a little something like _this!_"

She dove in quickly, before her partner even knew what was happening. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and back tightly to prevent her from moving too much as she buried her face in her nightgown and blew.

"R-R-Ruby! W-What are you do- eek-!"

"Raspberries!" Ruby giggled merrily before continuing her antics.

"W-Wait, st-op! Aha!" Weiss let slip her first laugh, and it only encouraged Ruby to keep going. She blew air bubbles all over Weiss' stomach, nuzzling into her whenever possible.

The heiress was already laughing too hard, so her efforts to pry Ruby off of her were weak and ineffective. Her body jolted and twitched as the ticklish shockwaves bubbled up beneath her skin, and she would have thrashed about had Ruby not been holding her so tightly. "R-Ruby! Ruby! You d-dolt!" she squealed, trying to keep her voice down to no avail.

"Heehee~" The younger girl laughed into her nightgown. "Weiss, you're so cuuute when you laugh! Does it tickle?" she wondered, giving another blow.

"O-Of course it does! Now s-stop-!"

"Mmm, naaah!"

Ruby resumed her playful assault on Weiss' stomach, occasionally wiggling her fingers up and down her girlfriend's sides to hear a particularly loud squeak or laugh. She was laughing pretty hard herself, and every time Weiss made an un-heiress-like sound, it only made Ruby tickle her harder.

Only when she had lost the energy to keep it up did she relent, slackening her grip on Weiss, though never fully letting go. She dipped her head to peck Weiss' cheeks softly before moving to her lips. She shared a short kiss with Weiss, and the heiress nipped her bottom lip to chastise her silently. Ruby chuckled again before pulling back to let her breathe. She rested her head on Weiss' stomach and sighed, hearing the air pass through her partner's lungs as the heiress started to calm down.

"Did you have fun, Weiss~?" she asked.

"Ru...by..."

It was a pitiful gasp that might have sounded threatening if Weiss hadn't been so exhausted now.

"Heehee~ I like your laugh, Weiss! You should do it more often!"

"Dolt..."

Ruby stayed where she was, nuzzling into Weiss' stomach as the heiress panted quickly, waiting for her heart rate to go down again.

When Weiss could finally manage it, she let out a loud huff that Ruby felt with her entire body. The brunette propped herself up on her elbows and removed some of her weight from Weiss' belly.

"Are you okay? Your heart's thumpin' like an angry bunny!" Ruby said, still smiling, but just a little concerned.

"_Dolt_," Weiss repeated. "You're lucky... I'm so tired or I'd've... ugh, just get out of my bed." She rolled Ruby off of her, and the younger girl laughed when she noticed Weiss' face was pink.

"Okaaay~ Let's go to sleep then."

But before she could go up to her own bed, she tucked Weiss into bed under the blankets as a form of repentance for attacking her. Leaning down, she kissed her again, and Weiss returned it.

"Good night, Weiss~"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Mm'kaaay~"

Ruby crawled up into her own bed and burrowed under the covers.

Exhausted from their minor struggle, the two of them fell asleep rather quickly.

Not long afterward, Yang trudged back in with Blake and they went to bed as well, not having the slightest idea as to what they had missed.

* * *

**A/N: Eheeeheee~**

**Please review!**


End file.
